Blud Brothers
by Anna Maxwell
Summary: This is a response to a challenge made to me. Tim Drake remembers his brother-in-arms, Dick Grayson.
1. Default Chapter

1 Title: Blud Brother  
  
Author: Caprina  
  
Rating: pg-13 (it's a little morbid, so if you're sensitive to that kind of thing...)  
  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own them so don't sue me!  
  
Author's Notes: I wonder how I get into these challenges. I usually stick to anime and other things that fall under my forte, but I went and accepted a dare issued to me by my friend and sometimes co-author, Chase. (I assume that's the name you're still using?) And so, I had to really put my brains to work and think of an angst fic for Nightwing. Since I don't know a thing about this series, don't jump all over me about details, k? I'm still new to this series! Oh, the title might give you some hint as to who's POV it is, but if it didn't give itself away, it's Tim Drake. In case it bugs you not to know. Well, here you go, Chase, I hope it lives up to standards.  
  
2  
  
Rain. It's raining again today. It's rained so much here in Bludhaven the last few days. I guess it's appropriate though.  
  
Rain falls, tears fall, and they mix together into a partly salty, partly pure liquid, which then slides down my cheeks and falls to the ground.  
  
It just falls to the ground silently. I watch the tear fall and I am mesmerized as it slowly changes shape and texture and color. It goes from being a blurry clear to a deep crimson in seconds.  
  
Then it hits the pavement and splatters outward, staining the ground around it. I sigh and look away. When I look back, it's clear again and it vanishes as other tears and raindrops fall on it, covering it forever.  
  
Like the dirt covers the newest coffin in the Bludhaven cemetery. Forever and always, never to be distinctly recognized again.  
  
I'm learning to hate the rain.  
  
It carelessly falls onto the marble headstone and trickles down to caress the roses at its base before taking its rest on the grass.  
  
Grass is already growing over him. Has it been that long? Surely not. But who knows? The days blur into weeks and into months. I lost track of time ages ago. I glance down to read the words on the marker.  
  
Not that I need to. The words themselves have been etched into my brain so that they are there for eternity.  
  
2.1 Dick Grayson  
  
Born? Died 2001  
  
A loving friend and devoted police officer.  
  
Devoted police officer. Ha. If they only knew. He grew up fighting crime. We both did. Bruce didn't come for the funeral. He raised him, and he didn't even come.  
  
Maybe he couldn't. I could understand that. Maybe. Out of all of us, only Barbara and I are the only ones left out of Bruce's "children".  
  
Yes, he grew up fighting crime. And he died for it to. He died doing what he did best, fighting and protecting.  
  
Protecting me.  
  
I'll take over his Bludhaven operation. It's the least I can do. He died saving me. So I'll live saving others. I'll live again to fight.  
  
It's still raining. Still the mixture of pure and salt. It's still that fatal crimson in color, the tears are. Crimson, like the blood of a brother.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the ending was rather poor; I'm on a time schedule for this one. Reviews are welcome. Ja! 


	2. Challenge

Hey, everyone. First off, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me! It's all welcome in the world of authors, you know. Some of you mentioned that I should do a pre-story giving detail about how Dick Grayson died and so on. I'm not going to be doing it, my apologies.  
  
Wait! Not done yet. ^_^  
  
The reason I'm not doing anything more with it is because I know next to nothing about the series. As I said at the beginning of the story, it was done as a challenge. I wasn't even very happy with it when I got it done. But so I don't do it an injustice, I'm not going to expand.  
  
However….  
  
I offer this story to any of you who would like it. A challenge to you, I guess. Fill in the detail; give it a history and a real personality. The only condition is that you don't change the ending (which would be Blud Brothers) and that there is no slash involved in any of it. You can take it after Blud Brothers, start it before, whatever you like. The other requirement is that you don't take credit for Blud Brothers. Other than that, I give the idea to you. Have fun with it. And if you don't mind, let me know if you do take it. I'd love to read other's writting on it. So, thank you soooo much again for reviewing. Keep up the good writing everyone!  
  
~Anna Maxwell 


End file.
